Separate Ways
by LoverNcisCriminalminds
Summary: The flock finally splits up. Max works for NCIS. Angel and Nudge work for the F.B.I B.A.U. Iggy and GAzzy started their own weapon factory business. Fang became a marine. They promised to be in touch, but never did when they went their separate ways. They all came back together when one of their own dies. This is also a cross over with Criminal Minds. Also a character death.


"I think it is time, we spilt up, we are older now, but that does not mean we stop talking or seeing each other, okay, you guys could stay together but I am leaving," I told my family. I should introduce myself, my name is Maximum Ride and I am nineteen. My family and I are not related by blood, only the two youngest, Gazzy and Angel. Gazzy is sixteen and Angel is fifteen. The other members of my family are Fang, nineteen, Iggy, nineteen, and Nudge, seventeen.

"I agree, it is about time we spilt up and start a new life, but still stay in contact," agreed Angel. The rest of the Flock nodded their heads in agreement.

"We should spend this day together, I still have about forty thousand dollars, we stole from Itex, so how about buying new clothes, hiding apartments, food, and jobs," I told them. They all agreed to that idea.

"Max, where are we," the Gasman asked. We have been flying around for about thirty minutes trying to find a place to start our new separate lives. I didn't mention earlier we have wings. We have wings, but I don't want to get into that know.

"Washington D.C, Gazzy and we are going to be landing soon," I told him. We soon landed on top of an old warehouse.

"Can we go get some food," Nudge half whined, half asked.

"Yeah Nudge, we can, but first let us get some clothes first, but only a change of clothes for now, since we don't have any place to put those clothes for now," I told the two young girls. Knowing them, they would want to buy the whole store.

We soon arrived at a clothing store. We soon found some clothes and paid for them. Luckily, the clothes only cost $167. We soon found a McDonalds and ordered like half the menu for each of us. Fang also got a job application for there. After, we ate we went back to shopping. Each of us bought at least ten or twenty bags of clothes. The clothes only cost $4,568.

"Time to find a place for each of us to stay, unless you guys want to stay together, like roommates or something," I told them.

"Nudge and I would stay together and most likely work together," Angel said.

"Same with Ig and me," Gazzy told me. I looked at Fang, but he didn't say a thing. We would both live on our own.

"I like this place," Nudge said. We have been walking around and already found an apartment for Fang, Iggy, the Gasman and I. I looked at the building and found it very similar to the rest of the buildings we are staying at. The only problem was, there apartment is in Virginia, but we are really lucky that Nudge and Angel can shrink things. In an hour, I got my two girls an apartment. I should also say I can make people think what I want them to think.

"Max, I finished setting up our identities," Nudge told me. She became quiet and distant over the years to us, but Angel.

"Thanks sweetheart, here's five thousand dollars to help you get food and furniture, bye Angel and Nudge, love you both very much, remember to call me soon," I told the two. I then flew off to my apartment in D.C.

ONE YEAR LATER

I finished high school, in two months. I am now in college and studying law enforcement. I am also, working at the D.C police department. I competed, everything that was required four months ago. Fang joined the Marines. I don't why, but I always thought he will end up doing something like that. Iggy and Gazzy both finished high school and working on getting degrees in business, engineering, and forensics. They said they wanted to make a company to build and test weapons for the Navy and Marines. Nudge and Angel also finished high school. They are in college and studying psychology, law enforcement, and profiling. They said they want to join the F.B.I and they also passed most of the requirements for the F.B.I. I hope their dreams come true.

FOUR YEARS LAER

"Hey, Tony, I have a secret to tell you," I told my coworker. I have been working at NCIS for one year. The last time I heard from the Flock was about two years ago. I really don't mind, because this is what we wanted.

"What is that, Ride," Tony asked. I motioned for him to come closer. My desk was across from his. He slid his chair closer and I leaned into his ear.

"SHUT UP," I screamed into his ear. Tony scooted his chair back and messaged his ear.

"That was messed up, Max, really low," Tony said. I just laughed at him.

"You stop messing around, gear up we have a dead marine," Gibbs told us.

"Yes, Boss," DiNozzo and I said at the same time. The rest of the team, Timothy McGee and Ziva David, also got up and left.

We made it to the crime scene in five minutes, because of my excellent driving skills. The entire team except, Gibbs, ran out of the car. We, than all went to our tasks. I walked over to the body and found out he looked highly familiar.

"This is Lt. Sergeant," McGee started, but I cut him off.

"Fang," I said sadly. I put on some gloves and felt his backside. I sighed in relief, he still had his wings.

"Ride, you know this marine," Gibbs asked.

"Yes, I do, he was like that annoying protective brother, that matter what he does you will always love him, Gibbs, I have to make a call to inform the rest of his family he is dead," I told him.

"He doesn't have any family," McGee said.

"Yes he does, not blood family, but still family," I told McGee.

"Go make that call, Ride," Gibbs told me. I nodded my head and walked off to the side. In a few minutes I told the rest of the Flock about Fang's death. Ducky also arrived by the time I was done with the phone calls.

"Ducky, can I speak to you like right now," I told the older man.

"Yes, my dear what is the matter," the ME asked me.

"The marine is Fang, remember what I told you," I asked him.

"Yes, Maximum, you want me to keep his wings a secret," Ducky asked.

"Yes, please," I half begged.

"Don't worry, I will, dear," with that Ducky was gone. I walked back to the crime scene after that.


End file.
